The Sparrow and the Dagger
by Celeste10
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married and back with Jack on his ship...but will someone else join the ride?
1. Thief

A/N ~ Well, I hope ya'll like this, and, I'd love any and all reviews so ;) thanx!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Thief  
  
The small jewelled dagger went flying perfectly straight into the air and then back down into the capable hold of slim, soft hands, time and time again.  
  
Jack Sparrow watched as the slip of a girl sitting alone at the docks turned to watch Will and Elizabeth slip from the ship. She caught the dagger deftly and jumped up as they strode laughingly into a tavern.  
  
Big brown eyes, partly hidden from an over-sized cap, darted across the Black Pearl, completely missing Jack's shadowed form. She swiftly darted to the side of the ship near the rope ladder and looked around to see if anyone had noticed her quick progress. Seeing that everyone was oblivious to her she slowly climbed the ladder, dagger tucked snugly into the waist of her baggy boy pants.  
  
Jack felt a smile tug teasingly at his lips as he watched her grin triumphantly on reaching the deck. Oh what an unwelcome surprise this lil' urchin will find when I drag her kickin' n' screamin' to her ma n' pa! He thought silently, and followed her as she silently made her way to the nearest chamber.HIS chamber.  
  
It's locked pet. He almost whispered aloud as she tried the handle. But then she slid to her knees and grabbed something from her pocket and quickly proceeded to flick his lock and door open.  
  
His amused smiled was wiped from his face as she slipped into his chamber, a hearty tune whistling softly from her lips.  
  
This whelp will get a beating good n' proper for this from her pa! He thought as he walked up to his doorway.  
  
Arms folded intimidatingly across his chest, legs braced apart, taking up the whole doorway, and his meanest frown plastered on his face, Jack cleared his throat. "So you've taken it upon yourself to rob me blind is that it?" he asked loudly.  
  
The girl's back stiffened and her shoulders squared as she straightened at the sound. "It's not exactly thievin' if ye own the things yer collectin'!" she whispered and turned to face him with a sheepish grin.  
  
Still, the top half of her face was shadowed by her huge cap, but that husky tone, that crooked smile set upon full, cherry-red lips and the thought of that jewelled dagger had memories washing over Jack. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as her dainty shoulders shrugged under the baggy pirate's shirt.his shirt.  
  
"Katie?" he asked quietly, his voice hardly a whisper. "Dagger?" he whispered, louder this time, using his pet name for her.  
  
Her crooked grin turned into a brilliant smile. "Aye aye cap'n" She said, flipping the hat off her head and letting her short, glossy brown hair tumble just to her shoulders.  
  
Jack searched his mind for something to say but could only draw a blank, the last time he had seen this woman, with her outrageous dagger, her gorgeous smile or even the shirt of his that she wore, had been 5 years ago.  
  
"Well then, if it's you," he paused and she quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. He swallowed, and forced a relaxed grin as he leaned against the doorframe. "What makes you say you own the thing yer collectin'? This here is my ship, my cabin.and MY things!"  
  
He watched her force back a smile of her own as she pouted prettily. "I thought a husband and wife shared everything.and that therefore, as your loving wife, this is my ship, my cabin.and MY things!" Her pout broke then into a dazzling smile and she laughed before pocketing a ruby necklace.  
  
She made a clucking sound with her tongue. "Also, as your wife, I feel obliged to lecture you on the decorum of having another woman's jewellery in our cabin."  
  
Jack felt his temper begin to boil and he took a quick step forward, loosely grabbing her arm. "If you had been any good kind of wife, you wouldn't have to feel obliged to lecture me on bedding another woman! Because I wouldn't have had to!" His nostrils flared and he glared down at her, growing angrier still as she didn't cower like most others would have, but seemed to grow taller as she through a scathing look up at him. "If YOU had been any kind of husband perhaps I might have actually been a good wife!"  
  
She wrenched her arm frown his grasp and smiled mockingly. "Don't worry, I don't mind what you do here on your ship, in your cabin, or in your very bed! You can have a harem for all I care! I didn't even recognise this as the Black Pearl." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I never thought I wouldn't recognise it but there you go, I didn't know it until I heard your voice."  
  
Jack bit back the sudden jab of sharp pain that she hadn't come here for him, because of him.she hadn't even known he was there.  
  
"Well then, take what ye want n' leave." He said, sounding bored. "It is after all, still my duty as yer husband to make sure ye are properly fed." He said, remembering that the only way to beat her was to not try and match her fire, but to freeze it with coolness.  
  
He walked over and slowly lay down on his back on the bed. "And if ye aren't gonna do YOUR duty as wife, then hurry up, I have a guest who will be here soon." He winked at her and closed his eyes.  
  
He could almost hear her grinding her teeth in anger, but he didn't hear her grab a jug of his favourite rum and pour it over his face.  
  
He sat up quickly, spluttering as he latched once more onto her arm. His hold tightened as she struggled to get away and he ripped her shirt off her and wiped his face dry.  
  
When he was done, he looked up at her outraged face. "You just ripped my favourite top!"  
  
He grinned. "If I recall, it was in fact MY top, just makes me wonder why it was your favourite." With the tug of her wrist he had her suddenly on his lap and she wasn't struggling at all.  
  
She swallowed hard as he leant forward, his lips inches from hers. "Won't you have a visitor soon?" she asked softly, looking away.  
  
He kissed the cheek she presented him lightly, and whispered in her ear. "I'll have to cancel, you see, what I had in mind with my guest would have included the bed, and though she probably wouldn't have minded using the floor or the table even, I think every lady deserves the bed, and as you can see, this bed is suddenly soaked with rum!"  
  
He kissed her lightly on her neck and she yanked away, angry again at the reminder of why she had been furious with him moments ago. "Well then, you'll have to get her to be your housekeeper as well as your whore!" she bit out.  
  
He laughed softly. "I forgot how fiercely possessive you were." He nibbled at her earlobe teasingly. "You hated anyone even touching what was rightfully yours. I loved you for that, for letting me be yours." He turned her to face him and the anger had left her eyes, now there was only the slight well of tears.  
  
"You aren't gonna cry on me are ye pet?" he asked softly. Never in his life had he seen her cry. She had always been strong and proud, why should that change now?  
  
She sniffled softly and shook her head as in 'no' before doing just that, sobbing silently into his chest as he pulled her closer. 


	2. Hellcat!

This chapter isn't that long or good but I hope ya'll like it anyway.please, more reviews!!!! (  
  
2. Hellcat!  
  
Will looked around the deck and sighed. Jack wasn't out and the sun was already coming up.that could only mean one thing, rum! Jack must have passed out.  
  
He knocked lightly on the door, knowing that if Jack had passed out, he'd have a hell of a temper and headache.  
  
There was a quiet whispered grunt and he slowly swung the door open.  
  
"Jack I-" the words froze on his lips as he saw the impish woman curled up asleep on Jack's lap.  
  
Jack blinked the sleep from his eyes and stood up slowly, holding the woman securely in his arms. "It's a'right, ye can speak mate, she wouldn't wake if cannons were fired!" he laughed and looked down at her as her head lolled back, short, glossy brown hair spilling down.  
  
"There was only one way I could ever wake her! Stubborn wench!" Jack gently laid her on his new bed and looked out the window frowning. "Time to push off then!" he said, noting the sun rising, and headed for the door with Will following shortly.  
  
"Is um, well, is the lady coming then?" Will asked confused and Jack snorted with laughter as he shut and locked his cabin door.  
  
"A'course she is! But she's no lady Will, don't forget that!"  
  
Jack stood back and stared at the door for a long second before shaking his head. "And that won't hold the hellcat! I want all our cases of rum pushed up against that door!"  
  
With that Jack walked away smiling and whistling a hearty tune, with Will staring confusingly after him.  
  
"Who is she then?" he called out quickly before Jack could leave completely.  
  
"Well, she's to me what Elizabeth is to you! She's my darling wife!" Jack answered, laughing heartily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie woke to a pounding headache and a dry, sore throat from crying. She sat up slowly in the bed, memories of that night rushing before her eyes and she felt a blush creep up below her olive tan.  
  
She had cried, broken down in front of the one man she had vowed never to set eyes upon again.and cried!  
  
Pushing away all embarrassment she stood up slowly and wavered as she made her way to the door, walking on unsteady legs.  
  
She stumbled slightly as the floor lurched beneath her, and then caught herself on the door handled.  
  
She turned the handle slowly and frowned when it only moved a small centimetre.  
  
She grabbed it with both hands and turned it several more times before glaring at it angrily.  
  
Perfect, the wretch has locked me in!  
  
Her hand automatically reached down to her waist pocket, and sure enough, there was her dagger. She knelt down and swiftly picked the lock.  
  
The fool forgot how I got in her in the first place! She thought triumphantly and shoved the door.  
  
Her smile slowly slipped from her face though when she realised that he had remembered.and that he had barricaded her in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will looked up suddenly at jack as crashes and thumping came from his chamber where the woman was. He still hadn't uttered a word about her all day, but Will hadn't asked, because he also, hadn't touched a drop of rum.  
  
Now, a small, smug smile curved Jack's lips and he laughed heartily.  
  
"Told ye she was a hell cat!" he yelled down to Will and Elisabeth. That was quickly followed by muffled shouts from inside Jack's cabin, and more crashes. 


	3. Lizzie and Willie

A/N Sorry this is coming alone slowly, but I hope you're all liking it anyway..once again I'm gonna ask for as much reviews as ya'll can give savvy? ;)  
  
3. Lizzie and Willie  
  
Elisabeth frowned out at the sea, twirling her wedding band around her finger as she thought. "A pirate's treasure for your thoughts." Will asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his warm arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
  
Her frown was smoothed away instantly until she heard yet another string of curses come from the woman trapped in Jack's cabin.  
  
"Don't you think we should know who she is and why Jack's keeping her here!" She asked angrily, looking over at the door to Jack's cabin.  
  
Will smiled. "Does it really matter? Jack's happy." He asked, stepping back and looking carefully at his wife.  
  
Elisabeth stared thoughtfully at Will for a long moment before her eyes widened. "You know who she is!" she exclaimed, her mouth gaping open.  
  
Will's own mouth opened to protest but Elisabeth didn't let him get a word in. Before he knew it, he was cornered between the railing of the bow and her. "Now William Turner, you will tell me who that poor woman is and why she's locked up here or else!"  
  
"B-But." Will stammered his eyes going round at the look of anger on Elisabeth's face.  
  
"But what Will?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"But shouldn't it be Jack's place to tell ye?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes it should be mate." Jack's voice came from behind Elisabeth, and Will immediately straightened, a relieved smile curving his lips.  
  
Jack winked at Elisabeth and then frowned at Will. "Ye shouldn't let a woman, let alone yer wife control ye like that mate.ye almost told her, I know it!" he announced.  
  
Will laughed good-naturedly. "I'm sure you'd know.from experience.don't tell me you didn't take orders from that one!" he said jutting his chin in the direction of Jack's cabin.  
  
Elisabeth brought their attention swiftly back to her however, when she stomped her foot in annoyance. "Jack!" she demanded.  
  
A sly grin spread over his face as Jack realised that Elisabeth was almost bursting to be let in on the little secret. "That'll be Captain Jack Sparrow thank ye Lizzie." He said, trying out his new nickname for her.  
  
Elisabeth's face turned red with anger and her blue eyes darkened. "Lizzie? Lizzie?" She turned to Will and gasped in outrage to see him grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, if ye don't call me my name then why should I call you yours!" Jack pointed out in mock seriousness.  
  
"Well then Jack.what'll you be calling Will? After all, I haven't noticed him saying 'Captain' to you all the time! Let's see.hows Willie?" She glared over at Will as his face went white and the smile dropped from his face.  
  
Jack just laughed heartily. "Now that's an idea luv!"  
  
Elisabeth smiled triumphantly and was about to turn on her heel and walk smugly away before she realised what the argument had been about in the first place.  
  
"Now if you don't tell me who that girl is, I'll let her out right now!" she announced.  
  
Jack laughed and looked around at the horizen. There wasn't a ship to be seen nor any sign of land and he shrugged.  
  
"Go ahead.maybe she'll tell ye who she is.I just hadta get far enough away from everything or she woulda dived overboard and swam back!"  
  
He slid down to the ground and leant against the railing, arms crossed over his chest and his legs stretched out comfortably in front of him. His hat was tilted slightly to the side and it looked as though he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Elisabeth's mouth opened and closed before she stomped over and started shoving kegs of rum out of the way, one by one.  
  
Will sent an exasperated sigh her way before joining her.  
  
"She's his wife." He stated as he easily moved a rum barrel.  
  
Elisabeth ignored him and kept working, but the frown on her face told him that she had heard, and she was trying to figure it all out in her head. 


End file.
